inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great, Team Inazuma Chronos
This is a Fanfic by Chong Kah How 02:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC). Story It was the beginning of the Cosmo Tournament & the Future Strikers & Future Seekers have joined forces to form the Inazuma Chronos. The team was at the tournament's entrance but Fey & Noah were missing. "Say, Where's Fey & Noah?," asked Endou. "I heard the coachs have sent them on a mission or something," said Tenma. The opening ceremony have begun as many teams from time & space had come. Some are real people & some are Paradox Materials. Soon, the Neo Cosmo's president Idanika was on stage giving a speech. "Welcome, everyone to the Cosmo Tournament!!! At first, I must say I am glad that all the presents have come from time & space to participate in this wonderful event. Like you all know, time & space have been shattered & paradoxes are threatening our daily lives. But no more, with THIS, the Thorpy of Cosmo we can banish paradoxes & bring peace to our worlds," said Idanika. "...But, this thorpy's power are limited to one space & time. Therefore, we will select the most mightiest soccer team with this tournament to decide this thropy's owner. But just to be sure that you are all strong enough, We, Neo Cosmo have our own teams participating for the thorpy & they will show no mercy," Everyone was shocked of the man's speech. "The battle shall take place at THIS, The Grand Chrono Tower," said Idanika as everyone looked up & saw a gigatic building with large spheres containing stadiums attached to several gigantic golden rings-like structures & floats around a gigantic white & blue tower with clocks, many clocks attached to it as it was a clock tower. "WOW!!" everyone stared at the tower. "NOW! Let's us start the preliminaries rounds for this tournament! The preliminaries tournamant's rules are each team will fight against another in tournament sytle, meaning if one loses they will be disqualified. And not to worry, ours teams will not be participating in this round," said Idanika. "NOW LET US BEGIN!!!!" Everyone cheers as the tournament started. Inazuma Chronos was set to battle a Paradox Material Team called Chaos Surge. The Team stepped up to stage & was suprised of fimilar faces; it was Aphrodi, Nagumo & Suzuno. "Ah! You guys are.....!" said Endou. "Hmph!" said Paradox Aphrodi as the match soon begins. The first half was going well for the Inazuma Chronos but then... "Data collecting, complete. Analysis, Complete. Begining Operation SF!!!" said a male soccer player with a pair of blue sunglasses. Soon, the Choas Surge got the upper hand with their mysterious player & scores 2 goals in a row. "What the!!!" said Tenma. "We have all of your data! We know every one of your weaknesses! Our victory is assured," said the mysterious boy. The first half ended with a 3-4. The Inazuma Chronos was in a pitch then... "It seems our reinforcement have arrived," said Coach Kudou as he ordered 5 members on the bench to head to the field. The several pillars of lights strike the field as two of the reveals Noah & Fey. "The Inazuma Chronos' Team C has..." said Fey "Aaaaaarrived," said Noah as everyone were suprised as Coach Hitomiko explained that Fey & Noah have been recruiting new members & all of them are from parallel worlds that were connected to their timelines. Soon, the second half began. As the boy with glasses have trouble collecting data on the new team. "Rese!" said Noah. "Yes sir!" "FLARE.....TUNNEL" Rese & Noah shoots & goals in. The Chaos Surge unleashed their team's 3 Keshins & charged at the team but... "Prowers! Kira!" ordered Noah as the two girls head forward & unleashed Keshin, blocking the calvary as Noah unleashed his Keshin & KO the 3 Keshin, stealing the ball. Then, Noah passed the ball to Fey who shoots the ball to the goal with Bouncer Rabbit then... "Rese, Chain!" said Fey as Rese unleashed her fire Keshin and... "BLAZE WAR!!!" she shoots & goals. Inazuma Chronos wins. Later, everyone immediately celebrate at the Inazuma Caravans with their new allies, including Aphrodi, Nagumo & Suzuno. The battle had just begun as the next battle is at the The Grand Chrono Tower. The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 02:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker Category:Fanfictions